The Mono region
by TamaliaDuckiiLilMizRaynCloud
Summary: I have made my own reigon, it is named Mono, anyway to the story Ash Brock Dawn May ect have all reached their dreams, now it is the new generation two girls who are Misty's grandkids, and a boy Gary's grandson, some fun times are ahead for these kids.
1. The day has come

Chapter 1

The day has come.

**(Rayns' POV)**

_It was sunset, I sat watching the orange water with blue and purple streaks crash to the shore, near the horizon a pod of Waillord and Wailmer, how nice it must be to be so free and just swim away..._

I awoke to the sounds of cars and screeching tires.

"Things have certainly changed over 25years haven't they, John" I heard my Grandmother say from the next room.

"Indeed they have, Misty" My Grandfather replied

I got bored very quickly, it was 19 of August, a beautiful, awesome and noisy day, but also the day when my twin sister Sunny and I will get our first Pokémon and I was so happy I fell out of my top buck and fell crashing to the floor.

Sunny jerked up suddenly, as John and Misty ran into the room, John holding his Pokéball, in his right hand, reading to throw it at the 'intruder', when they all started to laugh at me, i was so embarrassed and i was still all tangled in my Vulpix blanket.

"Are you alright Rayn?" Asked a worried Misty in her sweet crackly voice

"Yeah im fine" i answered getting up "Or at least fine enough to get our Pokémon" finished Sunny jumping out of bed and helping me up.

Sunny is my identical twin strangely in every way, shape, and form, heck we even weigh the same, but we are so different too, Sunny likes bright colours while I like Midnight Blues and Purples, Sunny likes wearing long, white, skirts and matching tops , while i like wearing the 'boy, outfit that most girls wouldn't wear, yet nobody can tell us apart, John and Daisy can because i sleep on the top bunk and Sunny the bottom, yeah no matter what anyone says having an identical twin is hard, but can be lots of fun too.

"Well it seems you two are excited about getting your first Pokémon" Said John with a smile

My Grandparents insist we call them by their first names so they dont feel so old, it's funny really, most people like being called Mum, Dad, Nanny, Grandpa, but then again i think i would feel old if my Grandkids called me Grandma, so to make them happy we call them John and Misty.

"You bet, i can't wait!" exclaimed Sunny, who at this moment was jumping up and down.

We started to run down the stairs when Daisy called "wait! Are yous going to change clothes?"

Sunny and I laughed "we slept in our clothes so we can just run out of the house with not worries" we finished, as we ran out the door and down the road.

"GIRLS!" our mother yelled "aren't yous forgetting something?" she finished

My mum wasn't like my Grandparents, she liked to be called Mum not by her real name, which is Claudia, i like the name Claudia, it sounds so different.

We stopped and looked at each other, then it hit us

We had no shoes on,

We didn't have our bags,

We didn't have breakfast,

We were going in the wrong direction

And finally our hair was a mess, not to mention our bedroom.

We laughed at our stupidity and ran as fast as we could back home, put our shoes on, i grabbed our bags and readied them as Sunny cleaned the room, then we had breakfast, got our map, did each other's hair and then commenced with our running to the lab as our family of 3 waved from our small house and we did all this in under 1 hour, it's amazing what twins can do when they want Pokémon as much as us huh.

We didn't live far from the lab, which was good or we might have been late, my family doesn't have a car so we walk everywhere, it's nice walking, you never miss a thing, all the Pokémon you can see and hear when walking that you dont see or hear while driving, when im walking with Sunny everything just feels natural, as if i was made to never use a car and walk forever with my twin, and hopefully things won't change when we have Pokémon, i hope we stay close forever, but we never talked about what we'll do once we actually have Pokémon that was the problem, we never spoke, we just, new.

"So, Sunny, what are you going to do when you get a Pokémon?" i said looking at my mirror image

"You mean when i get a Bulbasaur right" she said with a smile "i think I'll challenge Dawn and beat her" she finished clenching her fist "you?"

"Well im thinking of getting a Squirtle myself" I said looking forward, I've always liked Squirtle, their just so cute "and maybe a coordinator and Gym battler"

We finally reached the lab, it was no bigger than 2 stories high, and we saw a face we really didn't want to see on the first day of Pokémon choosing

"What are you two doing here?" Bella Asked rudely pointing in our faces, i felt like biting her finger off to teach her a lesson for pointing in MY face

"Were here to choose our Pokémon duh" Said Sunny slapping Bella's hand away, that's my mirror image! I thought

"Yous have no right!" Bella said holding her hand to her chest, If she keeps carrying on like this I'll punch her, she's been doing this ever since Sunny said Hi in the wrong tone, she had a freaking cold that day and STILL Bella is being a brat towards us!, The nerve!

"Actually we do!" Replied Sunny walking away holding my arm, I am the twin that doesn't argue, instead i just punch after waiting for awhile, Sunny argues and then drags me away to stop me making a scene, where would i be without her?

"Ok guys come on inside, yous have to take a test" Said Professor Oak (as in Gary Oak)

We all went inside and we had to take a test, it was quite easy really questions like;

Which Pokémon does Jiggleypuff evolve into?

Wiggleytuff

Iggleybuff

Squirtle

Abra

And

What uses the 'Water stone' out of the following to evolve into a water type Pokémon?

Eevee

Poliwag

Psyduck

Vapoureon

Well that one was easy, first Eevee is the only non-water type Pokémon there, they should work on making these hard, although if they were too hard, kids wouldn't be able to past them.

A few minutes pasted and everyone was done, considering that there were only 6 kids here and that the 'test' was only 10 questions, it was more like a Quiz really.

"Now I'll mark your tests, let's see here..." said The Professor looking at a test paper "ok Kevin you passed with flying colours, Jesse you too, Rayn and Sunny yous past but with 1 mistake each, though with different questions so i know yous didn't cheat, err Bella 2 questions wrong but you still pass dont worry, oh errrrm Luke you just failed... im afraid...so close too, but no matter im shore next time you'll past, dont worry" The Professor said smiling as Luke left the lab, clearly upset about not getting a Pokémon.

"Now Kevin, Jesse you two get to pick first since yous both passed without fail, come with me please" The Professor, Kevin and Jesse left throw a lab door, as the door opened i saw 6 Pokéballs on a white table and alot of little lights.

A few minutes later all 3 emerged, i was getting butterflies now, soon i will see my Pokémon, for the first time i will meet my other companion in life, the first being my twin , i just can't wait to go into those doors.

"Ok girls all of yous come with me please"

All 3 of us followed The Professor into the room, i didn't look around as i was a bit to concentrated on the 4 Pokéballs left then a fear rose in me.

What if Kevin and Jesse both choose a Squirtle?, What if the Squirtle i choose doesn't like me?, What if Sunny doesn't get the Bulbasaur she's always wanted?, What then?, will they just get another one or will she have to choose a different Pokémon?, i really wanted answers quick.

"Ok there is 1 Squirtle, 1 Bulbasaur and 2 Charmanders go on and pick"

"I want the Squirtle!" Said Bella and i as we both reached for the Pokéball the Squirtle was in

"Stop right there, Rayn if you really want the Squirtle then you can have it, after all, you did get a higher mark then Bella"

Never in my life did i feel so happy to have scored a higher mark in a test before.

I grabbed the Squirtles Pokéball as Sunny grabbed the Bulbasaurs ball, then we both hugged them and said thanks to the professor, and started to run out when Bella stopped us

"Hey wait!, i want a battle" she called and ran up to us

"Ok who with?" said Sunny smirking

"With Rayn!" Bella said pointing to Sunny "i wanna battle you!"

Sunny and I both frowned "Ok if you play 'Which one is Summer game?'" we said

Sunny is Summer for short, and 'Which one is Summer game?' was our favourite game to play with others because they always lost, and we always won, well mostly there was the odd time when someone would guess correctly, but that was rare.

"So you in?" I asked looking her in the eyes

"Im so in" She replied "Ok, you are Sunny" She said pointing to Sunny "And you are Rayn" She said pointing to me

We were shocked "How did you guess?" We asked

"Easy i watched yous take the test, chose your Pokémon and then i knew who was who because of the poke balls yous have, and because of my excellent memory"

"So you cheated?" we asked already knowing the answer

"I did not cheat, i just-"

"Followed us?, watched us?" We said butting into her sentence

"NO!" Bella yelled turning a funny shade of red, she was getting angry "I observed yous so i could figure out who was who!, now come on stop the chit-chat and battle me!" she yelled getting her Pokéball out from her Black jacket.

"Starshine!, GO!"

Sunny and I raised an eyebrow and looked at each other "Starshine?" we mouthed

Bella's Pokéball opened and revelled a red light that shot to the ground and formed the outline of an orange lizard with a little flame at the end of its tail, it looked very cute, when it came out it cried "Charmander-Char!" while waving its arms in the air

"Ok then, Squirt- umm err" i wanted to think of a cute name for my Pokémon

"Why not Rayn?" whispered Sunny

"But that's MY name" I whispered back

"So who cares?"

"Err let's, see oh, I do"

"I know come on Clown Drop!" i said as i threw the Pokéball, My Pokéball opened and revelled a red light that shot to the ground and formed the outline of a Turtle, a blue turtle with a cute little tail and it had big brown eyes, it was so cute.

"CLOWN DROP!" Sunny whispered "and you thought naming it Rayn was a bad idea but Clown Drop?, are you serious?, were you watching Shugo Chara last night girl?" I nodded smiling at my Squirtle, getting ready for battle "New it..., ok go ahead, battle but first do you know Clown Drops moves?" Sunny asked

"Yes i do, i looked when i scanned Clown Drop into the Pokédex" i said as i waited for Bella to make the first move

"Starshine use **Scratch**"

"Clown Drop **Dodge **"

As Starshine was about to use **Scratch**, Clown Drop attempted to **Dodge** but Starshine used her other claw, Clown Drop quickly went into her shell as a form of **Dodging** the attack, Clown Drop was uninjured in the end, and both Pokémon jumped backwards towards their rightful trainers

"Clown Drop **Tackle**"

"Starshine **Scratch**"

Clown Drops **Tackle** collided with Starshines **Scratch** which resulted with Starshine being knocked back from the power of Clown Drops** Tackle**, Clown Drop was slightly injured by the **scratch** but not much, Starshine on the other hand got alot of damage as her **Scratch** was turned against her, when Clown Drop **Tackled** her, her paw was bent backwards resulting in a **Scratch** to the face, a rock in the rear and a strong** tackle**; Both Pokémon got up and looked at each other, Starshine had a lot of scratches and bumps from the last attack, Clown Drop had a small scratch to the face, and a bit of dirt on her knees.

"Starshine **Scratch**"

Is that the only move she'll use?, oh well i know just what to do, "Clown Drop **Tackle**"

Clown Drop charged at Starshine, and used a full power Tackle, Clown Drop sent Starshine flying in the air, Starshine hadn't had a chance to use Scratch on Clown Drop, Clown Drop stopped and watched as Starshine collided with her trainer knocking both Starshine and Bella to the ground, and Starshine didn't get up.

"Well, looks like you're on the first step to becoming a trainer, err um is it Miss Summer Dae?" Said the Professor, walking up to us

"Rayn, im Rayn Dae and this is Clown Drop" I Said running up and picking Clown Drop up, Clown Drop was abit startled but soon settled down as she got used to me carrying her, i walked up to the professor with Sunny right behind me, Bella was still on the ground.

"Oh sorry Rayn, anyway Bella you should go to the Pokémon centre and heal your Pokémon, Rayn, Sunny are yous going now?

"Yeah, why?" Sunny and I said, as Bella went to heal her Pokémon.

"Good, if it's no trouble, could yous travel with my Grandson?"

"Shore!" We said smiling "Who's your grandson?"

"His name is Leo, he should be near the end of town, just tell him, I sent yous to travel with him, ok goodbye now" He said as Sunny and I started running off "Oh and remember you can come back anytime, using the hill!" and he waved

As we started to walk instead i became curious, i never knew the Professor had a Grandson, i have never met anyone by the name Leo here, i wonder if he's nice?

We came to the end of town and saw a boy, with brown hair and he was wearing blue cargo pants, green jacket and a 'Kick it' shirt, i had to admit he was cute.

"Do you think that's Leo?" Sunny asked as we walked closer to him

"Probably, although it would have been so much easier if the professor told us what he looked like" i complained, and then i remembered i never returned Clown Drop to her Pokéball, i looked down and saw Clown Drop asleep, i smiled

"Hey, excuse me!" Sunny yelled at the boy "Are you Leo Oak?"

The boy looked up "Yes i am, why?"

"The Professor said we have to travel with you, is that ok?" She said as we came face-to-face with Leo

"Yeah, i guess if my Pop said so" Leo said looking down "What Pokémon do you two have?" he asked looking up again.

"Well, im Sunny and i have a Bulbasaur, come to think of it, i haven't named it or looked at it" Sunny said as she let out her Bulbasaur

Her Bulbasaur came out of its Pokéball and looked at Sunny

"What should i call it?" she asked no one in particular, as she bent down to be eye level to her Bulbasaur

"What about Sunny Day" i said sarcastically

"Oh so funny no, hmm Bud?, Chucky, Silver, Peppy, Polly, Saaya, Diva, Kiseki, Kusukusu, Marge?" she questioned

"Why not Honey?" Suggested Leo " A Bulbasaur is a sweet smelling Pokémon"

"True, ok i now call you Honey!" Sunny said smiling "You're already useful" she said as we both laughed

"We should star our journey, so we can get to the next town quick" Leo said as Sunny and i returned our Pokémon and followed him out of town

"By the way, im Rayn and i have a Squirtle, what Pokémon do you have?" I asked Leo

Leo laughed "i have a Charmander who doesn't have a name, i couldn't think of one, it's too late now, ive had him for a year, i studied all sorts of Pokémon before i left, so i do know quite alot, dont worry" He said as Sunny and i nodded "and i have a Sneasel" he finished

"A what?" Sunny and i asked

Leo laughed again "A Sneasel, it's an Ice and Dark type Pokémon that was giving to me by an old man who came here for a while, he was from Sinnoh and he had a Sneasel egg, and he gave it to me, ive never regretted my decision of staying here, if i hadn't i wouldn't have ever heard of a Sneasel"

"Oh, ok, cool, can we see it?" i said

"Maybe later" Leo answered as we entered the forest and we didn't look back.


	2. Fighting Aunt Maggie!

Chapter 2

Fighting Aunt Maggie!

**(Leos' POV)**

It was my first time out from Roseden and i was a bit nerves, but at least i wasn't alone i had twin girls, they seemed nice enough, they were the 'silent type', they were smallish in a small way, they were each other's perfect mirror image it was fascinating, Sunny had her hair parted on the left, Rayn on her right.

We had been walking for awhile when Rayn stopped "What is it?" i asked looking around

"Rayn thought she heard a twig break" Sunny replied in a sweet voice, I was very interested at this, how did she know what Rayn heard?, Rayn hadn't said a thing, maybe it's a twin thing.

"BOO!" Suddenly three kids jumped out from the bushes, 1 girl and 2 boys, they attempted to scare us, but failed miserably.

"Umm were yous_ trying_ to scare us?, because I've told yous, you can't scare us by the way, why are yous all here?" Rayn said crossing her arms "yeah are yous travelling together?" Sunny asked "Never thought I'd see Bella, Jesse and Kevin travelling together did you Rayn?" Sunny whispered to her sister "nope" Rayn answered

"Urm who are yous?" i asked, i had no idea how their talking about

Then the tallest boy answered me "This is Kevin" he said pointing to a small boy with blondey-brown hair, who was wearing gloves, a baseball hat, green jacket and red jeans, "This is Bella" the boy said pointing to the only girl she was wearing a white dress and joggers, with a black jacket and white hat, she had short, spiked red hair and had a belt with 6 Pokéballs in it "And my name is Jesse" Jesse said pointing to himself, Jesse was the tallest, he had black hair and wore a red belt, white singlet with a yellow jacket, black gloves and white jeans, "and we would like to have a 3 way battle!"

"Ok" Rayn said letting out her Squirtle

"Clown Drop!"

Everyone else followed suit

"Honey!" Cried Sunny throwing her Pokéball

"Starshine!" Said Bella throwing her Pokéball, letting out a Charmander

"Squirtle!" Called Kevin, he too throwing his ball, showing a Squirtle

"Bulba!" Jesse Said throwing his Pokéball, inside was a Bulbasaur

I grabbed Sneasel Pokéball "Sneasel!" i called and my Sneasel came out in a red beam of light, everyone looked at Sneasel, they most likely have never seen a Sneasel before

"Ok you start" Kevin said

"Sure, Honey, Tackle!"

"Clown Drop, Tackle!"

"Sneasel, Quick attack!"

"Bulba, Tackle!"

"Starshine, Scratch!"

"Squirtle, Tackle!"

As Honey hit Squirtle, Clown Drop tackled Squirtle also, then Sneasel finished Squirtle off with a strong Quick Attack, Bulba and Starshine saw their chance and Tackled/Scratched Sneasel on the sides, Sneasel didn't like that.

"Sneasel Scratch!" I called Sneasel did what was asked and scratched Starshine in the face

"Clown Drop, Tackle!" Rayn said pointing at Starshine

"Honey, you too!"

Clown Drop and Honey tackled Starshine knocking it out of the ring, disqualifying the Charmander, much to the dismay of Kevin, to whom Starshine flew into, knocking Kevin to the ground, hard.

"Yeah!" Rayn and Sunny cheered "Dont cheer yet we could still loose, but we probably won't, Jesse is out numbered, 3 to 1, Sneasel use Quick attack, once more!"

"Honey, Tackle!"

"Clown Drop, Tackle!"

"Bulba Tackle!"

Sneasel used Quick attack, making Bulba trip and hit his head, but also knocking over Clown Drop, so it was all up to Honey, and she brought it home, hitting Bulba critically on the side.

"Yeah!" We all cheered as Jesse returned Bulba and Bella returned Starshine

"That was fun, we should do this again sometime" Kevin said smirking "But right now we need to hurry back to Pallet to heal our Pokémon, c'mon guys" Jesse, Bella and Kevin all collected their Pokémon and started running back to Pallet

"He was right, that was fun" Said Sunny kneeling down to Honey "Wasn't it Honey?" She smiled at her Pokémon

"Yeah i had loads of fun, I've been thinking, can you do battles and contests?" Rayn asked

"I think so" I answered, "Sure you can, i mean why wouldn't you be able to?" Sunny answered

"True, ok i will from now on do Contests and Battles" Rayn announced "I'll be so much fun!" She cried

"C'mon we've wasted enough time, let's get going and find a good place to sleep if need be, hope yous have sleeping bags" I said smiling at them

"Of course we do, i have a Blue one" Rayn said picking up Clown Drop

"And i have a Red one" Sunny said picking up Honey

Sneasel was right behind Sunny looking around curiously, then he set eyes on me, I sighed "Fine go ahead and explore" i said to my Sneasel as he ran off into the forest

"How did you know he wanted to go exploring?" asked Sunny

"He looked at me with eyes that said 'Can i go explore?'" i said with a slight laugh, i watched as Sunny looked into Honeys eyes "Honeys eyes say 'Can i go to sleep now?'" She said laughing

"Hey Rayn i have a question" i asked looking at Rayn

"What do you what to ask me?" she replied

"How on earth did you come up with the name Clown Drop, for a Squirtle?" i said nearly bursting into laughter, it was a weird but funny name for any Pokémon.

"Oh that" she said laughing "We'll..."

**-Memory- **

**How Did Squirtle Get Its Name? **

"_Ok then, Squirt- umm err" "i started to say but I wanted to think of a cute name for my Pokémon"_

"_And then Sunny whispered" "Why not Rayn?"_

"_Then i whispered back" "But that's MY name" _

"_Sunny then said" "So who cares?"_

"_Then i said" "Err let's, see oh, I do"_

"_And then it hit me, I'll name my Squirtle after Rima's and Kusukusu's transformation on Shugo Chara!" "I know come on Clown Drop!" i said then i threw the Pokéball, My Pokéball opened, and Clown Drop came out, it was so cute._

_After that Sunny whispered "CLOWN DROP!" then she made a weird face "and you thought naming it Rayn was a bad idea but Clown Drop?, are you serious?, were you watching Shugo Chara last night girl?" I nodded smiling at Clown Drop, who was getting ready for battle, then Sunny said "New it..., ok go ahead, battle but first do you know Clown Drops moves?" and thats about it really_

**-Memory finished-**

"Err sorry for me asking but, what's Shugo Chara?" I asked confused, i have never heard of Shugo Chara before.

Sunny laughed "Its alot to explain, but it's a Manga story, and also an Anime story, it's really cool!" Sunny said enthusiastically

"Ok I'll take your word for it, want to have a race?" i asked waiting for a response from one of them

"Ok" Sunny said smiling "If you can..." I waited patiently, as Sunny and Rayn exchanged glances, "catch us!" they both said running, Pokémon in their arms, they were pretty fast, for girls.

I ran after them, one was slightly slower than the other, i think it may be Sunny, i sped up to catch her, but then she suddenly stopped and i sped right past her, she laughed "I may not be fast, but i am smart" i looked behind me, it was Sunny, she started running again, and i attempted to catch Rayn this time, but i failed miserably, sure im faster, but god can those girls manurer, it might have been 1hour and i still haven't caught them.

"Ok i give, yous win, and we won't have a race to the next town" I said puffed out, they laughed, "But... yous cheated... anyway..." i said trying to catch my breath

"How did we cheat?" Asked Rayn, who wasn't puffed out like i was, "Yeah how?" Sunny agreed

"Because, there are two of you, and when i nearly caught one and missed, you'd take a break, and vice-versa and i call that cheating" i said getting up

They laughed again looked up, and i saw a sign that said;

_Route 1 Roseden town – __Tamalia City_

"Well, we dont have far to go, might as well race our Pokémon too" Said the girls smiling

"Yous are evil, you mean yous were going to race anyway?" i asked not believing what just made me do

"Yep, you got suckered" they said laughing

"Haha laugh all you want, but i WILL get revenge! I promise!" i said letting out Charmander and calling for Sneasel

"Right, sure you will..." They said nearly laughing

"I will!" I persisted

"Ready set go!" They both started running, their Pokémon behind them

"Cheaters!" I yelled, they didn't even take a breath when they started

It had been a while since i have ran aimlessly with me Pokémon, i forgot how much fun it is, at the moment Rayn was at Second place, Sneasel at first, Me coming third, then Charmander at forth, after Charmander, Sunny, Squirtle and at last place Honey

I dont know how long we had ran for, but it must have been a while, we actually reached the next town before the next day, but of course we were tired

It turns out Rayn and Sunny have an Auntie living in Tamalia City, her name was Maggie, she was a nice woman, her house was a hotel, many people stayed the night there, so plenty of challenges

"Girls!" Aunt Maggie enthused "It's being so long since i have seen yous! how is everyone?" She said hugging the girls

"Their good, Mums still abit ill, dad's still working overtime, the usual" They said in unison

"That brother of mine, so in-love with work, terrible so why are you two here if you called i could have cleaned" Aunt Maggie said, although her home seemed clean enough to me "Oh i nearly forgot, who is this?" She said gesturing to me

"That's Leo, and he is travelling with us, we've got our first Pokémon now, and have started our journey" Said Sunny, smiling

"Hello Leo, make yourself at home, call me Aunt Maggie, and all of yous go to bed, i want to see a real trainer battle in the morning and everyone better be up for the challenge, go on upstairs, third floor, fifth and seventh doors on your left, ok?"

"Right" and we all went up the stairs

The hallways had golden walls and rich red carpet, every now and then you would see a vase, or statue on pedestals next to the walls all-in-all the Hotel look 5star

We finally got to rooms 5 and 7, we unlocked the doors, the girls took number 5 and i got number 7, number 7 had one bed, the bed had royal blue covers, golden frame with golden walls and rich, red carpet, all the furniture matched, the room looked beautiful, i looked at the time, it was pretty late, so i turned in, i changed into my PJ's and climbed into the bed, it was so soft and warm i felt two things get on the bed, i looked and it was Charmander and Sneasel.

"Charmander, be careful, i dont want to have to explain how my bed burnt down ok" and then i fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of bells, and then two voices "Leo! Wake up! C'mon Leo wake up! Its morning and we have to see Aunt Maggie!" It was the girls

"Im getting up" i groaned rolling over and going back to sleep

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice, Clown Drop!"

Suddenly a burst of cold water hit me, and i was rudely woken up "What?" i said angrily nearly yelling

"Damn you're really not a morning person, are you" Said Sunny

"Well, let's say i dont like cold water being squirted at my face, and since when has Squirtle know water gun?" i asked getting up

"Since Aunt Maggie taught it to her, im so happy!" Said Rayn picking Clown Drop up

"Well get out so i can change" i said getting my clothes ready

5minutes later i met them in the lobby; they were talking to Aunt Maggie

"Ok so it's all your Pokémon against my Pokémon" Said Aunt Maggie

"Great!" The girls said as they all went out to the Hotel Garden; i followed pretending i knew what i was doing

"Ok call all your Pokémon kids!" Called Aunt Maggie as Rayn and Sunny called out their Pokémon, i did the same, and then Aunt Maggie called out her Pokémon "It's been so long since i have had a Pokémon battle, ok I'll go with-"

"Pikachu!" She said throwing a Pokéball, out came a yellow and brown coloured mouse, with black tipped ears and red circles on its cheeks, the Sunny oooo and ahhhed at the cute little Pokémon

"Vulpix!" She said again throwing a Pokéball to the ground, this time an orangey-reddish fox Pokémon came out, it had 6 tails, and it was very beautiful Rayn got hearts in her eyes at the site of it.

"And finally, Charizard!" she said one more, this time a dragon like orange and blue Pokémon came out, it had a flame on the end of its tail, i was pretty sure it was the final evolution of Charmander, how on earth were we going to have a chance of winning a battle this tough?

"Yous go first" She said as her Pokémon settled

"Ok" I Said

"Sneasel, Quick attack, Charmander, Flame thrower!"

Sneasel ran next to the flame thrower, and they both struck Pikachu hard, but Pikachu just shook it off like it was nothing, this Pikachu was strong

"Clown Drop, Water gun!" Rayn called just as Sunny told Honey to use Vine wipe

The Vine wipe and Water gun hit Pikachu too, this time Pikachu showed that he was in fact injured

"Vulpix, Charizard, Flame thrower! And Pikachu Thunder shock!" Aunt Maggie called as her Pokémon obeyed

Vulpix and Charizards Flame throwers mixed with Pikachu's Thunder shock to make a hugely powerful electric flame thrower that hit all the Pokémon except themselves, the only Pokémon left standing were Charmander and Clown Drop, Clown Drop was on the verge of fainting, and Charmander didn't take too much damage from the fire attack or the weak electrical shock that charged though it.

Sunny and I Quickly called back our fallen Pokémon, giving them praises as we did so

"We need to get rid of Pikachu, so Clown Drop can get a chance to attack the others with Water gun, for Honey and Sneasel" said Rayn

"Yeah and i know exactly what to do" i said

"Charmander Flame thrower full power" i said pointing to the direction of Pikachu, i didn't have Charmander for a year for nothing

Charmander toke a mighty big breath, and then let out a really strong flame thrower, that burnt Pikachu to a crisp, Pikachu fainted, without making a sound, Charmander started breathing heavily, that was the biggest Flame thrower he had ever done in his life, and he was proud of himself

"Vulpix, Charizard Flame Thrower" Aunt Maggie said as she recalled Pikachu

Vulpix and Charizard again used Flame thrower, and again it mixed, this time Charmander and Clown Drop were ready, Suddenly Charmander let out a huge Flame thrower again, while Clown Drop dived behind Charmander and then let out a super powered Water gun the Flame thrower held the Super Flame thrower back, giving Clown Drop a chance to extinguish the flame from the safety of being behind Charmander, the Water gun kept going and hit both Vulpix and Charizard, but sadly it was not powerful enough to do too much damage to Charizard, Vulpix on the other hand was severely injured.

"Thats the way to do it" Rayn and I said to our Pokémon, but i wasn't dumb, there was no way we could beat such a powerful opponent like Charizard, Vulpix maybe but not Charizard all we could do was give Aunt Maggie a run for her money.

"Ok i was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, Vulpix Dig far below the ground now!" Aunt Marge said to her Vulpix, i was confused, by the look on Rayns face so was she, when i looked for Sunny i saw she wasn't there, but behind the bushes training Honey with Sneasel helping

"Charizard, Explosion!" Said Aunt Marge

"What?" i said "Charmander RUN!"

Rayn looked at me and did the same thing "Clown Drop get outta there!" but it was too late, suddenly in a huge white light, and massive BOOM, when everything cleared Charizard and Charmander were still standing, weakly, then Charizard fainted, for a second there i thought Charmander was still awake, but then he fell to the ground.

"Well that was the best battle with a bunch of 'Newbies' I've had in years" Said Aunt Marge calling Charizard and Vulpix back

"Well i certainly had fun" Said Rayn calling Clown Drop back

"So did i" I confessed, i looked over to Sunny, she'd gotten up and had returned Honey "Oh and Leo, thank your Sneasel for me, i think Honey learnt a new move" Said added excitedly

"Well i guess we should go right guys?" Rayn asked

"Yeah i guess, it was fun while it lasted" I said, i didn't want to go, it was so much fun here

"Hey Aunt Maggie, didn't you have more Pokémon?" Sunny asked ignoring Rayns question

"Why yes i did, why?" Aunt Maggie answered looking at Sunny

"Well where are they then?" Sunny asked politely

Aunt Marge laughed "When i fight new trainers who have spunk i give them one of my Pokémon or a TM" she finished grabbing two of her Pokéballs "Now Sunny, i know you didn't do much in the battle, but you went out gracefully and trained straight away and i haven't sent you a birthday present for a long time, Rayn you deserve Vulpix, i saw you eyeing her and you worked hard, Now Leo, i have 1 last Pokémon, but that is Charizard, and he was my first, i would never give him away" she said sternly to show she was serious "so instead I'll teach your 2 Pokémon some useful moves and I'll give yous all a TM each." Aunt Maggie finished giving me a disc, Rayn a Pokéball and disc and Sunny a Pokéball and disc

"Thankyou" we all said politely

"Ok now I'll teach your Charmander Smokescreen and Rage, while your Sneasel shall learn 3 moves" Said Aunt Maggie

"Ok um isn't Charmander a little too weak to learn those moves?" I asked carefully "And why are you going to teach Sneasel 3?"

"No, your Charmander knows Flame thrower, so it can learn Smokescreen and Rage, im sure" She said "And because Sneasel has alot of promise, i think it's time for him to learn some Ice and Dark type moves and a bonus Ghost type thats all"

"Ok, c'mon girls" I said following Aunt Maggie

"Now tell your Charmander to do this"

1 hour later and Charmander could use both Rage and Smokescreen, and Sneasel had learnt Faint attack, Ice shard and Shadow ball, it was really interesting to watch her teach my Pokémon new moves like that, i wish i could do that

"Ok, there you go, now yous can go adventuring, oh and the Gym is behind the PokémonCentre on the hill, behind the fence" Aunt Maggie said smiling

"Isn't the next Gym in Poohna?" i called confused

Aunt Marge laughed "No, now go adventuring" she smiled

"Ok, bye and thanks" We said leaving, but first we had to stop at the PokémonCentre to heal our Pokémon

"Hey do you think we should challenge the gym leader tomorrow?" Rayn asked watching our Pokéballs go through a weird machine

"Yeah, it'd be fun since your Pokémon have new moves" Said Sunny smiling

"And it would be nice to see a real battle that would take you one step closer to the elite four" I added

"I agree" Said Sunny getting into her bed

"As do i" Rayn added getting into her bed

"Good night" we said in unison, and i fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Gym Battle!

**(Rayns' POV)**

I woke up to the sound of packing, it was Leo.

"Leo what are you doing?" I said drowsily.

"Im packing, for when we leave, which will be in" Leo said checking his watch "10 minutes"

"Really, ok" i said rolling over and going back to sleep' but alas Leo pulled off my covers and exposed my warm body to the cold.

"Give me back my blanket!" i said pulling it back.

"No get up"

"But im cold, give it back!"

"If you got changed, then you'd be warm!" He firmly said pulling my blanket out of my hands.

"Fine i will!" I said getting up and pushing him out the door and slamming it "Boys" i grumbled.

I opened my bag, and pulled my hair into 2 bunds on the top of my head with hair coming down from them, i skipped the hats, i just done my hair nicely i wasn't going to screw it up by putting a hat on it, next i looked for my favourite top it was in here somewhere, i found it, it was a turtleneck with long sleeves its collar was yellow the rest was grey and black, i then looked for my jacket, when i found it i put it on, it was a Snorlax jacket with the hood being a Snorlax head, i then got out my jeans that hugged my legs, they were black, i then grabbed my boots, which are maroon, then i put on my bum-bag, sleeping bag and back-pack, im a person who carries alot.

After i got changed, i went to find Sunny, when i found her she was looking at the disc Aunt Maggie gave her, it was a green colour, and it looked like grass, and funnily enough, she was wearing exactly what i was wearing, weird.

"What are you doing" i asked trying to start a conversation as i was really bored.

"You and i both know you know what im doing" Sunny said smiling at me, she always knew what im up too, it gets annoying.

"I know, but im acting like i dont, please explain?" I said sitting with her.

"Well, Aunt Maggie said this is a TM, and i read about TMs it says they teach Pokémon moves they might not learn by themselves" She said matter-of-factly.

"And that means...?" i asked not getting the point.

"That means, if i want Honey to learn **Solar beam **now, I'd have to use this TM in particular as it says it is the TM Solar beam" She said turning the disc or TM.

"Really? Cool, how does it work?" i asked, im interested now.

"That's the problem, i dont know" She said annoyingly putting her head on her palm.

"I see, maybe Nurse Joy can help" i said skipping away pulling Sunny with me.

"But i dont want to look like an idiot" Sunny said trying to fight my grip.

"You will look like an idiot if you keep staring at a disc all day!" I said as we got to the service desk.

"Hello girls may i help you?" Said the Nurse sweetly.

"Yes you may" I said as Sunny walked up next to me and presented the TM the nurse.

"Ah let me guess, you dont know how to use a TM?" Said Nurse Joy, as she came from behind the counter and ushered us to a door "This way please" She said.

"Just a sec" Sunny said running back the way we came, 1 minute later she was pulling Leo with her "Were all ready now" She said smiling as Nurse Joy opened the door.

Inside the room was white, white walls, white tiles, white tables, white machines, everything was white.

Nurse Joy led us to a white machine next to a white table, then she turned to us and said "This is the TM & HM machine, Pokémon trainers use this machine to teach their Pokémon new moves, TMs can only be used once as they tend to break, they are more common then HMs are, HMs are the new and improved TMS they do not break after one use, to use this machine you must put your Pokéball into this slot" she pointed to a circular hole in the machine "Then insert the TM or HM into the machine, and then see if your Pokémon is compatible with the disc, if so then when they come out they will have a brand new move, and that is it really." She finished smiling as she moved aside so Sunny could reach the machine.

"Ok let's see here" she mumbled to herself as she inserted Honeys Pokéball and the TM "and now i press this button..." She mumbled pressing the _'process'_ button, a blank screen lit up and showed a Bulbasaur and a disc, the dice had a tick on it "and finally that green one up there" Sunny pushed the green button and the disc started moving towards the Bulbasaur, after a few seconds the disc met the Bulbasaur on the screen, and Honeys Pokéball come out of the machine, Sunny caught Honeys Pokéball, then the TM came out, but it was severely scratched and had a crack in it, it had broken.

"As i said TMs tend to break, so you must be shore that you want your Pokémon to learn the move" Nurse Joy said throwing the broken TM into a white trash can "By the way, you should let your Bulbasaur practice **Solar beam** first, so it can get used to the power of it and not faint while trying to us it, **Solar beam** is a powerful move, and your Bulbasaur still has alot of growing to do, use **Solar beam** wisely. She finished turning around "Im shore i can trust yous to not touch anything and pack up, am i right" She said smiling and walking off, it wasn't exactly a question, more of a threat, to us, she was telling us to not touch anything except the machine, or thats what it sounded like anyway.

It was then Leos turn, but he refused "i think I'll wait for awhile" he walked back and sat at the white table next to the machine.

I walked up to the machine i looked at the TM i had, it was blue an icy blue like Leos, i figured it would match with Clown Drop so i grabbed Clown Drops Pokéball and inserted it, and did what Sunny did, this time the disc took longer though, it finally met the Squirtle on the screen and Clown Drops Pokéball popped out "I wonder how Clown Drops new move works" i pondered turning Clown Drops Pokéball.

"Well let's go and challenge the gym leader and find out" Leo said getting up and walking out of the white room.

I followed it would take about 2 minutes to get to the gym as the PokémonCentre was right in front of it, the gym was on a hill and had a fence around it, when we reached the top we climbed over the fence, Sunny nearly fell in doing so.

We reached the gym's entrance and i was nerves, ive never been to a REAL Pokémon gym before to battle anyway.

"From what i know, the gym leader here is a Ground type trainer and his name is Luke" Leo said opening the door.

Leo peered through the door cautiously.

"Oh let's just go in" Said Sunny not being able to wait any longer and stormed inside like she owned the place, nearly knocking Leo and I over.

"Wait" i called but of course she didn't and kept walking up the long hallway, Leo and I jogged up to her.

We walked down some stairs and heard a man's voice "So yous are my challengers, i was hoping for someone" he paused "More along in their Pokémon journey, oh well i guess i can't be picky can i, anyway my name is Luke" a man emerged from the shadows of the dark room, he was at least 25 years old, he looked fierce, he had brown eyes and Deep purple hair parted on the left, he was wearing a red and black shirt with black cargo pants, he had brown socks on, i could see this because he had not shoes on, he also had a green army jacket and gloves that were black and red, he got a Pokéball out of his pocket "So who's my opponent?" he walked forward to the white line on the floor.

"I am" I said stepping forward, I tried my hardest not to shake this guy is scary, I felt like running away.

"Ok then let's get started Sandslash" Luke called throwing his Pokéball.

In a beam of red light a brown Pokémon appeared it had spikes on its back and beady black eyes.

I got out my Pokédex so it could scan it.

"Sandslash the ground mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandshrew, Sandslash's body is covered with tough spikes, it curls up into a ball to protect itself from enemies" The Pokédex said in a female robotic voice.

"Cool" I heard Leo mutter.

Ok it said Sandslash was the ground mouse Pokémon, so im guessing it is a ground type, ground is weak against water so...

"Clown Drop" I called as I threw my Pokéball, I saw Luke smile when I said 'Clown Drop' I bet he was holding a laugh back.

"You start" Luke said.

"Clown Drop **Water gun**"

Clown Drop used Water gun and it headed for Sandslash.

"Sandslash **Ice beam**"

Sandslash used Ice beam and froze the Water gun in mid flight.

"Sandslash **Quick attack**"

Sandslash rushed up to Clown Drop and scratched her then jumped back, god it was fast.

"Clown Drop **Ice beam** all over the place" I said not sure if it would work, Clown Drop just got Ice beam and hadn't used it yet so it was a shoot in the dark, hopefully a good one.

Clown Drop charged up Ice beam and aimed everywhere in a few minutes the whole field was covered in ice, it glistened under the lights as they swayed, over all it was very beautiful.

"Now **Water gun**"

Clown Drop shot a powerful Water gun at Sandslash; and Sandslash was unable to move or dodge the attack, and had fainted.

"Yes" I said so softly it was more a whisper.

"Sandslash return, you did well" Luke looked up "Numel" Luke threw his Pokéball out came a little Pokémon, it was cute, green and yellow it had a little bump on it back.

"Numel **Magnitude**" Numel started concentrating and then the floor started to shake causing most of the ice to break.

"Rayn use Water gun while it's not moving" Leo whispered.

"Right, Clown Drop **Water gun** full power"

Clown Drop toke a deep breath, which was difficult as the ground was shaking, finally Clown Drop used Water gun and it was huge, it struck Numel front on in the face, Numel was thrown backwards into the wall leaving a dint and Numel had fainted, Clown drop was injured from the strong attack and was weakened more so.

"Why is this so easy?" i pondered quietly.

Luke returned Numel and threw his third Pokéball, out come a small, little, brown, fuzz-ball with dark brown stripes on its back, when it came out of its Pokéball it cried "Swinub!" it looked very excited.

"Swinub **Powder snow**"

Swinub shot a snowy white cloud of snow at Clown drop.

"Clown Drop in your shell"

Swinubs attack went into Clown drops shell, and when Clown drop came out, she had fainted.

"Clown drop return you were awesome" I said returning Clown drop.

"I guess that's it" I whispered.

"Wait what about Vulpix?" Leo whispered back.

"Oh yeah, Vulpix" I called throwing Vulpixs Pokéball.

"Vul" Vulpix called getting ready for battle.

"Vulpix **Flame thrower**"

Vulpix quickly used Flame thrower so quickly Luke didn't have a chance to say anything, the Flame thrower was powerful too; it struck Swinub making it fly back into the wall with a cry.

"Swinub **Mud slap**"

Swinub jumped down to the ground and hurled mud at Vulpix, but Vulpix was too fast and dodged it.

"**Flame thrower**"

Vulpix again used Flamethrower as she ran up and past Swinub burning it all over.

"Swinub **Mud slap**" Luke cried again.

This time Swinub waited till Vulpix was running back and it jumped out in front of her making her jump slightly, using that against Vulpix Swinub shot a powerful Mu slap at her, weakening her alot to the point that each had only one more shot to go till they both fainted, the question was who was faster.

"Vulpix **Flame thrower**"

Vulpix ran up to Swinub and used Flame thrower once more, it had done is job as Swinub swayed and fell to the ground, it had fainted, but that was very close, after that Vulpix ran back to me and sat at the line.

"Well it seems you raise your Pokémon very well, that Vulpix is very strong and obedient" Luke said walking up to me and handing me a badge.

"You've earned it" he concluded.

"To be honest, Vulpix was my aunts"

"Well i still think you are a good trainer, i see promise in you" Luke started to walk away.

"Um excuse me" Leo called.

Luke turned "Yes?"

"Where do you suggest we go next? are there any contests and gyms nearby?" Sunny said answering Luke's question.

"Well i believe Poohna has a gym" Luke said looking at Sunny.

"Thank you" I said and we walked out.

I thought getting my first badge would make me more excited, but i wasn't i just felt normal, the fighting was fun and exciting but getting the badge i felt bored i wonder if i should do Gym battles or Contests like Sunny, or maybe both like Leo, wait a sec, Leo didn't challenge Luke.

"Hey Leo dont you want to challenge Luke?" I stopped just as they were starting to climb the fence.

"Oh well" Leo said with a slight laugh "I have already battled this gym, Leo then looked down at Sneasel, who now really likes to stay out of his Pokéball, I guess he must like it out here, the air is really nice, and its warm too, or though I think Sneasel isn't out because its warm, but maybe because he's curious.

"Ok then lets hurry up" Sunny started to run down the hill towards the PokémonCentre, not very interested with what Leo just said.

I ran after her nearly falling over in the process "Whoa that was close" i said flailing my arms in all directions.

"Are you ok there Rayn?" Leo said walking past me; not bothering to help me, then Sneasel came, grabbed my arm and helped me to balance.

"Thanks Sneasel, at least somebody cares if i fall or not" I said as Sunny and Leo laughed.

After we healed my Pokémon we were walking down the street to exit Tamalia when we overheard some girls talking, we recognised one, it was Bella.

"Really, so you're going to enter the Pokémon contest at Poohna?" A girl with blue hair asked Bella, Bella nodded.

"That's so cool, what Pokémon are you going to use?" Asked a girl with green hair.

"All of my Pokémon, and we are going to win"

"Totally" Said a girl with pink hair.

"And we'll be watching" Said a girl with black.

Bella and the 4 other girls turned the corner and walked off.

"Hey wasn't that the girl from earlier?" Leo asked looking at us.

"Yeah it was, and it seems there's a contest at Poohna City and Sunny now has a new rival" I said smiling at Sunny.

"Well there is a big difference between Bella and I, I am a winner" Sunny started to do her high and mighty thing she often does when she is passionate about something "And we need more training, to the forest" She ran off.

"We better go after her, right" Leo said running off.

I ran after him, thank god the forest wasn't too far away, i came to the entrance, but i had lost sight of Sunny and Leo, the only other living things with me were Sneasel and my Pokémon.

"Ok Sneasel, we need to find Sunny and Leo lets go" I walked into the forest, there was alot of Pokémon there were Beedrill, which i stayed away from, and Buneary hoping about the place, but i was too busy to worry about catching any Pokémon at the moment, i had to find Sunny and Leo.

Sneasel and i were just about to give up when I saw a Thundershock and Flame thrower, we ran towards the place they were coming from, and I saw a face I wanted to see, Sunny.

"Sunny!" I said storming up to her "I was looking everywhere for you" She shrugged.

"At least I wasn't alone" She turned around and told Pikachu to shot a tree, which went black on impact.

"Sunny that's not the point, you could have gotten hurt, lost, or worst kidnapped!" I was furious at her, how could she make me worry like that and then act like it was no deal.

"Ok im sorry, but I have training, could we talk about this some other time ok" Sunny pleaded.

"Fine" I said giving in "So can i help?" I asked moving to get out Clown Drop and Vulpix.

"Yeah you can" Sunny said lighting up "Ok you can verse Leo to train for the next gym"

I walked up to Leo "Ok two on two battle?" He asked.

"Sure" I said grabbing both my Pokémon "Because it would be unfair for Vulpix if she couldn't fight too" I said smirking, Leo glared.

"Clown Drop, Vulpix"

"Charmander"

Clown Drop, Vulpix, Charmander and Sneasel stood there looking at each other.

"Vulpix **Flame thrower**, Clown Drop **Water gun**"

"Sneasel **Shadow ball**, Charmander **Flamethrower**"

Vulpixs attack went first, it closed in on Sneasel but just in time Sneasel cut it in half with **Shadow ball**, while this was going on Charmander jumped up and ran on Clown Drops **Water gun,** then used **Flame thrower** in Clown Drops face, in the end all 4 Pokémon got injured in some way, **Shadow ball** scraped Vulpixs foot as she jumped away, Sneasel got too close to the Vulpixs **Flame thrower**, Charmanders feet were hit by Clown Drops **Water gun**, and Clown Drop got **Flame thrower** in her face.

"Vulpix **Dig**, Clown Drop **Water Gun**"

"Sneasel **Faint attack**, Charmander wait then use **Smokescreen**"

Vulpix went underground, while Clown Drop used Water gun at Charmander, it hit Charmander just as Sneasel used Faint attack on Clown Drop, so the Water gun was short lived but it did its job, Clown Drop had managed to hit Charmander with force and distract Sneasel, Vulpix came up and attacked Sneasel with Dig, also throwing in an Ember while at it, just in time though Charmander jumped in front of Sneasel, saving him from the fiery fate, and hit Vulpix on the nose, in retaliation Clown Drop used water gun on Charmander as Vulpix used Flame thrower on Sneasel.

I laughed as Leo did "Trust a girls Pokemon to attack like that" Leo said laughing still.

"That's sexist" I called throwing a pebble at Leos head, but missed and got his chest instead.

"No it-Ouch!" He cried as he rubbed his chest.

While Leo and I threw pebbles at one another, our Pokémon took the battle into their own hands, with fire, ice, black smoke and water going everywhere, Sunny and her Pokémon were still training though, that is until Pikachu got hit with Shadow ball and Sunny got hit with a pebble.

"COULD YOU TWO STOP?" Sunny yelled as everyone stopped including the Pokémon froze.

"Sorry..." Leo and i said as we dropped our pebbles to the ground.

"Vul Vulpix..." Vulpix said as she lowered her head, "Sne..." Sneasel did the same, Clown drop and Charmander just sat down quietly.

"Aren't you two going to apologise!" Sunny pointed a finger at Charmander and Clown drop.

"Squirtle Squirt" "Charmander char" They both cried running to their rightful owners legs.

"Good, now look at this" Sunny turned, looked at Pikachu and nodded, suddenly Pikachu used Thunderbolt, not her usual Thundershock, then directed it to make a star shape in the sky, it looked really pretty and Pikachu had a smile on her Pikachu seemed to be having fun "Doesn't it look so pretty?" Sunny enthused, waving her arms as if she was trying to fly.

"Yeah it does" Leo and i said, staring at the star shaped Thunder bolt "How is Pikachu doing that?" Leo asked Sunny.

"Well while you to were fighting, Pikachu, Honey and I were practising for the contest" Sunny said looking at us both "Honey Solar beam"

"Wait didn't Nurse Joy tell you to be careful with that?" Leo asked stepping forward carefully.

"Yeah but she also told me the more Honey uses Solar beam, the easier it will get for him, but the best cure is evolution and using a powerful move like Solar beam should help Honey evolve" Sunny said as she pointed to the tip of the star shaped Thunder bolt telling Honey to aim there.

The solar beam and Thunder bolt collided to make a rainbow of pretty colours; it was beautiful how they got that perfect, i bet Sunny got up in the middle of the night to train as well as in the morning.

"And the best thing is Solar beam and Thunder bolt work well together, and the contest in Poohna City is a double" Sunny looked really excited, jumping up and down, she was so happy it made me happy too.

"Really that's awesome, i already know what im going to do" I said calling my Pokémon back.

"Really what?" Sunny asked looking at me, smiling.

"Err none of your business" i said i had no idea what i was going to do, i better think quick before the contest, i guess im going to have late night training tonight.

"Ok then" Sunny said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as she called her Pokémon back, Leo did the same "Anyway we need to get to Poohna city soon, the contest starts in 2 days"

"2 days? But Poohna is at least 4 days off" Leo said looking at Sunny.

"Well then we are going to have to ran" I said sadly.

"Or we could cheat" Sunny said smiling evilly.

"Umm how?" Leo asked confused.

Sunny laughed "A taxi of course"

I giggled "We haven't gone that far into the forest" I added.

"Exactly, let's go" She said running off through the bushes again.

"I can't believe we are going to take a taxi" Leo complained to me as he turned to face me fully.

"So dont worry this will be a one off" i said as i ran after my other half with Leo right behind me.

_**mMmMmMmMmMm Back at the city MmMmMmMmMmM**_

Sunny had found a taxi and we all climbed inside it.

"I still can't believe we are taking a taxi of all transports" Leo said sitting in the middle so he can complain to both of us the whole way there.

"Come on Leo dont be a stick in the mud" Sunny said nudging him.

"Yeah" I said nudging him also.

_**mMmMmMmMmMm 4 hours later and their at Poohna MmMmMmMmMmM**_

Sunny sighed as she paid the driver "Isn't it beautiful" she said looking at everything.

"I guess so" Leo said as he was now in a sour mood because we took a taxi here.

"You're still worked up about that?" Sunny asked looking at him.

"Well i call it cheating" he said sternly.

"Well i call it teaming up with God to get the job done quicker" Sunny argued back.

"How is God in this?" Leo asked Sunny as if she were telling him to jump off a cliff.

"God gave us the intelligence to make cars and in turn the Taxi was invented which means if it weren't for God we wouldn't be here" she replied.

Leo stuck up his nose obviously annoyed with her "I dont care, but you have to live with this forever" he was trying to make her feel guilty.

"Ok i will" She said "Come on we need to sleep, i choose there" she pointed under a tree.

"Fine" Leo grunted as he started setting up camp.

"And that Rayn" Sunny said looking at me "is how you handle the male sub species" she laughed and Leo threw a small rock at her "Hey!" she yelled.

"Stop can we just sleep?" I asked as they were neck-in-neck.

"Ok" They replied as we all crawled into our sleeping bags silently.

I dont know about them but as soon as my head hit the pillow i was out like a light, though i am sure they were still fighting because a rock slide down my sleeping bag.

* * *

**How was that? I know i had fun writing this chapter :) hoped all my readers had a good laugh :D**

Random qoute of the day :)

"I just Kidnapped myself, give me $100,000,000,000 or you'll mever see me again"

**Thats it, oh and RNR please.**


	4. Chapter 4 How dare you

Chapter 4

"How dare you"

_**(Rayns' POV)**_

* * *

When i opened my eyes the sun was just raising in the distance, this meant that it was around 6am that should be enough time to make up some moves for the contest tomorrow

I silently creeped out of my sleeping bag, shivering at the sudden change of temperature, and grabbed my belt that held my Pokéballs on it, then i walked past some bushes into a clearing a little while of Poohna so Sunny and Leo had no chance of hearing me.

"Ok guys be quiet when you come out, go" I said throwing the Pokéballs into the air, Vulpix came out gracefully and silently, Clown Drop however was not so graceful and quiet.

_**BANG!**_

"Clown Drop!" I scowled quietly "I said to be quiet!"

"Squirtle- squirt" She said weakly.

I sighed at her, she was young i should be a little easier on her.

"Ok guys" I said as they both got comfortable on the slightly wet grass "We need to do some planning" Vulpix nodded as Clown Drop was going to say something, but was stopped by Vulpix glaring at her "Now i was thinking we could to a fire water clash thingy" I smiled as they both tilted their heads at me, not getting what i said "I mean we can have some huge flames twisting and turning in beautiful patterns and some water being thrown up into the air with enough force so it spread out all over the stadium and sprinkling the crown" I smiled "We need to give Sunny a run for her money after all, right?"

Vulpix got up and walked to the other side of the forest, she then turned and stared at me, it was kind of creepy like she was putting in a huge amount of concentration, then she suddenly opened her mouth and shot a weak flame thrower at me, i was stunned, was she attacking me? When i went to move it was a little bit too late and i was hit, the flame was so weak it only made me feel hot and i started to sweat a little.

"What was that?" I screamed at her, but Vulpix didn't seem to mind me yelling at me all she did was shake her head as if she was disappointed with herself when Clown Drop came out of nowhere and started going off at Vulpix, and i was happy that at least some-one cared about my well-being and the fact the Vulpix just attacked me.

Vulpix then shot another flame at me, Clown Drop ran up to me and pushed me out of the way but there was no really reason why she needed too, at the last minute the fire turn abruptly to the right of where i was just standing.

I stood up and looked at Vulpix, even though she used a weak flame, she was worn out to the extent that she was very close to fainting, i ran up to her and grabbed her, then i run to the PokémonCentre, when i got there i burst through the doors like a plane was crashing behind me, behind the desk i saw Nurse Joy doing her hair, she looked up at me.

"What is it?" She asked, there was some concern in her voice.

"It Vulpix" I started walking up to her "All she did was use a small flame, and she fainted" I added.

"Is that it?" Nurse Joy said taking Vulpix from me "Are you sure? She seems very tired to me"

"She aimed the fire at me, the first time it hit but the second time it suddenly moved to the right and missed me" I added.

Nurse Joy nodded as she put Vulpix in the machine "Vulpix will be fine, dont worry" She smiled at me, but i was still worried.

"Nurse Joy, why did Vulpix faint? She has used far more complex move before" I said as she handed me back Vulpix.

The Nurse laughed slightly "You're Vulpix is trying to control her flame" She explained "It is one of the unquiet quality's about Vulpix and Ninetales, just like Electrike and Manectric can control their electricity with enough practise"

I sighed with relief "Good so she is perfectly fine?" I asked just to make sure "Do i need to do anything to help her?"

"Well there are several things you can do for her to make it easier to learn, 1 of those things is evolution".

"But im not sure i want to evolve Vulpix yet, what else can i do?"

"You can encourage her and use yourself as the target" She said patting Vulpix lightly on the head.

"Why do i have to?" I asked, i was scared that she might hit me.

"Well if she likes you alot then you would be the person she would hate to hit with a flame thrower, so she will work harder to not hit you, you can also give her more time to measure up distance and heat" She added bending down to get something from one of the cupboards "Here, if you change your mind about evolving Vulpix hand her this, it's a evolution stone" Nurse Joy said giving me an orange and red stone with a little flame marking in the middle.

I nodded and put the stone in my pocket "Thankyou Nurse Joy for everything" I then turned and ran out of the PokémonCentre to the clearing where Clown Drop was still waiting.

"Ok Clown Drop I need you to practise using your Water gun in the right way, aim it up in the air and dont make it too powerful, we dont want the fire to go out" I said smiling at Clown Drop who was starting to do what i asked.

I looked down at Vulpix who was awake now, I smiled at her and she jumped out of my arms, she wanted to try again but there was a problem, I wasn't sure I wanted to try again, but when i looked at the determination in those big green eyes i couldn't say no "Ok Vulpix go" I shut my eyes very tight, as i stood on the spot not moving an inch.

I felt something warm go past me as I opened my right eye to see what is was, it turned out to be fire I nearly screamed when i remembered why it was there, it then hit me that Vulpix had moved her flame towards the right so it missed me, I was so proud.

"Vulpix you did it" I said still not moving, I then looked at Clown Drop who was still doing as i asked but now looked like she was born to be a little sprinkler "Clown Drop, thats great, im so proud of both of you" I smiled "So do you want to help me wake up the others, or do you want to keep trying?" It seemed they both wanted to keep trying, so i left the clearing by myself, towards camp.

When i got there I walked up to Sunny and tapped her, but she didn't wake up "Sunny, wake up, come on the suns up, the Pokemon are singing and Leo is going to make breakfast" I said when at the sound of food Sunny sat up right and was dressed in under 5 seconds.

"Where's the food?" She asked looking around.

"I haven't woken Leo up yet" I replied.

"What? You said there was food" She snapped at me.

"No i didn't, i said Leo is going to make breakfast".

"You woke me up for no reason?" She said very slowly as if she was contemplating wether of not to kill me "Fine, I better wake him up then" She walked over to where Leo was and lightly kicked the sleeping bag, but nothing happened, that is until something moved in it and out came Sneasel, who looked very cross with Sunny as she had just kicked him "Oh sorry Sneasel, where is Leo?" she asked helping Sneasel up.

I looked around, but i couldn't see Leo anywhere, when finally Sneasel tugged on our pants so he could show us where he was, but Sneasel was still angry at Sunny because every now and then he would 'accidently' lose control of his powers and 'not meaningfully' hit her with an ice type move much to the annoyance of Sunny.

Sneasel lead us to another clearing that ended with a cliff edge, at the cliff edge looking down was Leo, Sunny and I ran up to him "What are you doing?" Sunny asked.

"It looks like you are about to jump" i finished looking down also; nearly the bottom was a little orange speck "Why are we looking at an orange speck?" I asked shaking my head.

"First, that orange speck is Charmeleon" Leo said.

"Charwho?" I asked.

"Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and i am training him" Leo said proudly.

"Does Charmeleon have wings too?" I asked, i had never seen a Charmeleon, to be honest i thought Charmander only evolved once into Charizard, guess i was wrong.

"No what made you think that?" Leo said ignoring Sunny who was pulling his hair to get his attention so she could demand him to make breakfast.

"Then how did he get down there?".

"He dived" Leo said sarcastically, as he hit Sunnys' hand away from his hair "He climbed of course, so his legs and arms can get stronger".

"Ok, when is he coming up?" I asked.

"Soon" Leo said glaring at Sunny who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Leo?" I asked as he told Sneasel to freeze Sunny who was now running away "Can Charman- i mean Charmeleon control his flame?".

"No, but he can calculate where it may go like all other fire types do, why?" He asked watching Sneasel chase Sunny with an evil grin on his face.

"Well Vulpix is trying to control her flame, and i was hoping that Charmeleon could help her but since he can't even control his own flame it would be pointless" I looked down, what if Vulpix would never get the hang of controlling her flame.

"Why dont you just evolve Vulpix then? It would make it way easier for her and you" He said helping Charmeleon back up.

"Cool" I muttered as i looked at Charmeleon, just yesterday he looked super cute and adorable, now he doesn't look as cute and he was a darker shade of orange, he also had bigger, sharper claws and sharper teeth "Oh and i dont know if i want her to evolve just yet" I said remembering Leos question.

"Then dont expect her to be able to fully control her fire, it will take her a really long time too" Leo said patting Charmeleon on the head "just be supportive".

I then decided that if Vulpix wants to learn how to control her flame she will have to evolve, will things really be that different? The change would be for the better after all, she would be bigger, stronger, faster, prettier and be able to learn how to control her flame more, ok i will ask her right now, and with that thought i walked off back to Vulpix and Clown Drop.

When i entered the clearing i had left them in i felt like i had walked into a mirror shop, ice was everywhere, water was falling but so faintly that it made the ice sparkle instead of making you wet, the ice was shaped into all sorts of different shapes, one was a crescent moon, another was a star, the next was what looked like a Sneasel and next to that one was a Squirtle looking thing.

"What is- how did you two do this?" I asked barely getting the words out right.

Clown Drop and Vulpix grinned from ear to ear, then Clown Drop used **Ice Beam** ans made another ice patch, then Vulpix used **Flame Thrower **and shaped the ice block to look like a flower that hadn't had water for days, I laughed, i leave them for a few minutes and they completely change our plans for the contest.

"Ok lets go with this then" I said smiling from ear to ear also, now i had two routines for the contest, though one was still a work-in-process "Now back to my plan, i decided that we can make a fire-water tornado" I said smiling as both my Pokémon tilted their heads in confusion "Well, if Vulpix uses **Fire Spin** then you can use **Water Gun** and make it spin around the fire, or you can freeze water around it and then make it melt so it makes you sparkle, then Vulpix can make herself shine to by cutting the flames into pretty shapes" I smiled at the vision i got, Clown Drop sparkling while Vulpix makes stars and squares in the sky "Lets practice it".

I returned them both and then backed away into the bushes, i made a mental image of a stadium, with a big crowd and 3 judges on the side "Ok this is it" i muttered as i 'entered' the stage.

I threw my Pokéballs in the air, Vulpix and Clown Drop came out smiling, Clown Drop did a summersault "Now remember guys, we are on stage in front of a big crowd, all eyes on us" I said, stretching the truth so they dont get nerves, as i let them get a mental image themselves.

Vulpix ran into the centre of the 'stage' and used **Fire Spin** "Remember if you want to make any changes now's the time to do it" I called as Clown Drop used **Water Gun** but changed it a little bit, instead of a spiral like i imagined she did little blobs of water, it looked cute as all 7 that were spread around Vulpixs fire exploded from the heat and sprinkled all over Clown Drop and myself, the water was nice and warm, then Vulpix cut the **Fire Spin** short and started making little blobs of fire in the air, the fire was blue and she could freely control it, my jaw dropped because i was full of pride, Vulpix made 6 fire blobs and straighten out her tails, sat down and moved the fire blobs so close to her tails that it looked like the fire blobs were a part of her.

"That was awesome" I said as my mental image vanished "We will give Sunny a run for her money for sure" then returned them both to their Pokéballs.

"Breakfast is done" came the sound of Leos voice.

I ran out of the clearing back to camp, i was ravenous since i skipped dinner yesterday.

When i made it to camp i ran to the table, only to find that all the food was gone "Where's the food?" i squeaked weakly.

"There is no more food Rayn, you were too late, Sunny ate it all" Said Leo and he started laughing "Just kidding here is yours, enjoy" Leo said pulling out a plate from under the table, while Sunny was choking because she was laughing too hard.

I sat down "You two are evil" I said as i started eating.

When i had finished i went to my sleeping bag and sat down, I then got out my favourite book that i was half way through reading, 'Lovely Bride' It was a romance comedy.

_Set in a sunset filled field, it was the most perfect proposal ever. Sheila was beautiful, her brunette ringlets dangling past her waist, Cain's crystal, emerald eyes gleaming in the crimson sunset of the sea. His hair, a fiery shimmer reflecting in the bright blue orbs that were Sheila's eyes. They were to be wed, he was on bended knee as she stood breathless waiting for the question that would make her life complete._

I stopped there when i heard footsteps coming, I looked up "Hey Leo" I said when i saw him.

"Hey, what is that?" He asked when he saw my book.

"Lovely Bride, it's a romance comedy" I said putting it away.

"A romance comedy?" Leo asked rolling his eyes "Girls"

This made me angry how he could say that about my favourite book with so little effort, so I grabbed it and hit him in the face with it "Bet you wish you had it know"

"Ok im sorry" He said holding his head in his hand "So do you have a performance for tomorrow?".

"Yes i do" I said remembering training "I also think we will do well in the contest".

Leo nodded, and then he started rolling up his sleeping bag "We need to put our names down in the contest so we can enter" He then started rolling up Sunnys' sleeping bag "Or you two will not be able to compete".

"You mean you aren't going to enter?" I asked, I thought he was.

Leo looked up "Not at the moment".

"Why?" I asked packing up my sleeping bag too.

"I dont what to" Leo said hiding his face from me.

"Why dont you want to?" I said looking under Leos face to see him blushing.

"No reason" Leo then started putting the sleeping bags in their rightful bags "Just cautious" he added.

"You're scared" I concluded putting my sleeping bag away "But why?" I asked smiling slightly, Leo was scared of a little crowd.

"Do you know how many people sit in those stands and look at your Pokémon expecting a great performance, and it is you who has to tell them its ok if they stuff up, but if mine stuff up i will turn pink instead of helping them!" He said slightly yelling.

"Well not exactly" I said trailing off answering his hypothetical question, now he was making me feel nerves.

"Alot, what would happen if i stuff up and make my Pokémon embarrassed?" He asked stressing slightly.

"Stop stressing or you'll make me stress too" I whined, trying to change the subject.

"I am sorry that my stressing is ruining your day" Leo said sourly.

"I didn't mean it like that, i meant that if you keep describing your feelings so well i will get stage fright" I said in my defence.

"Oh well anyway we need to move, where is Sunny?" Leo asked changing the subject, she always seems to be gone when we need her most.

"I dont know, i will go check" I got up and started walking around, looking for her, after some time i found her at a shop, her face was pushed to a window.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking up to her.

"Look at the poor tailow" She answered sadly.

I followed her gaze and saw sitting in a very small cage was indeed a tailow, the cage was so small all sides of it were pressing in on the poor Pokemon, I frowned sadly at the poor thing, it was singing and sad song, its wings had never been stretched, the song it sung was so sad it made you cry, you could almost understand what the poor bird Pokémon was saying, how it expressed its thoughts of it cruel prison as it watched the passersby hear its cries but never come to help it out.

"We need to help it" Sunny said as a tear ran down her left cheek.

"What? You mean break into the store and steal it?" I cried looking at her as if she were insane.

"Well what else are we going to do?" She asked looking at me.

"I dont know, all i do know is that you are not going to break into the store just to set a bird free" I said crossing my arms as she was about to yell at me "alone" I smirked as her expressed turned from furious to excited.

"Really? You would do that?" She asked making sure that she had heard correctly.

"What else are twin sisters for?" I asked smiling "Besides its cruel leaving a bird Pokémon of that size in a cage, never to fly." I now looked at the door, it was looked if i had something thin and sharp maybe i could pick the lock...

"Charmeleon" I said running back the way i came, leaving Sunny to ponder about what i had just said.

I ran to where i last saw Leo, he was still packing up some small things, but his Pokéballs were unattended, i was as quiet as a mouse, i crept up to his belt, reached out my hand and grabbed it, then i broke into a run again back to Sunny.

"I got just the Pokemon to help us" I said holding up Leo's stolen belt "He will never trust me again" I added, releasing Charmeleon.

I got on my knees "Hey Charmeleon, could you do us a favour?" I asked the Pokémon as he looked up at me and shrugged "good, can you pick that lock using your sharp claws?" I asked nicely and he walked over to the lock and cut it off effortlessly "Not exactly what i meant but that'll work" I smiled as Sunny, Charmeleon and I walked into the store.

"I can't believe we are breaking into someone's shop, we sure have changed" Sunny said as she avoided contact with a chair on her left.

"Yeah i know, whoa that was close" I said as i nearly ran into an object made of glass, it was quite dark in this shop, the only reason we could see where we were going was because of Charmeleon's tail.

When Sunny, Charmeleon and I reached the tailow it looked at us, begging for us to go and escape.

Sunny slowly opened the cage door and stood back, what happened next i didn't expect, the cage doors were opened but the tailow kept still, looking down with sad eyes.

"Why won't it run away?" I asked.

"I dont know" Come Sunny's reply as she touched the Pokémon's wing.

"It's because that cage has been its home its whole life" came a voice i know too well, it was Leo who was angry at me because i stole his Pokemon "and if you dont mind i would like my Pokémon and belt back" He added holding out his hand.

"Sorry, but surely it would leave it because of the state it's in" I said as i looked at the run-down cage.

"Would you leave the only home you knew and go with a bunch of strangers?" Leo asked as he grabbed his belt from my hands "It doesn't know if we mean it harm or not, you never know it may have trusted the person who put it in the cage"

"You are absolutely right Leo, come on little birdie, come on i won't hurt you, im here to help" Sunny said soothingly as she stroked the tailows ruff feathers gently.

The tailow slowly started moving towards Sunny as she kept patting it and speaking to it kindly and softly, she smiled when it came onto her arm and stretched its wings nice and wind, it closed its eyes in pleasure as its wings had cramps in them from never moving.

"This is stealing" Leo said crossing his arms.

"It's not stealing if Tailow comes with us willingly" Sunny said looking at Tailow smiling as she started telling it what a good birdie it was "And i have no intention of keeping it, I just want to see it be able to fly like it was born to do, it is just too cruel to keep it here, I dont care what you want to do Leo but i am setting Tailow free" Sunny then started leaving the shop carefully.

"I want to help, i am just saying if we get caught we better have a good reason" Leo said following Sunny.

"We do have a good reason" Sunny said walking to the forest, Leo and I in tow "This Pokemon is being mistreated and i call that abuse"

When she found a nice big tree with other bird Pokémon in it she held out arms strait up so the Tailow could jump onto the tree, but it didn't.

"Go on, you are free now" Sunny ushered slightly nudging the Tailow so it would move, but still it stayed.

"Maybe it's scared" I said patting it too.

"Of what?" Sunny asked looking around "There is nothing here that could hurt it"

"But there is also nothing here that can save it, Sunny what if the person who owns the shop came after Tailow, who is it going to run to? Who is going to protect it? You can't, you won't be here forever" Leo said looking around.

Sunny thought for a while then she smiled "Maybe i should do the right thing" she paused "Alright I'll keep ya'" She softly hugged her new Pokémon "Now to put you in one of my Pokéballs" she said grabbing one of her Pokéballs and capturing the tailow "Should i give it a name?" She asked Leo and I.

"Yeah sure, i think it will be happier if you did" I answered stomping on Leo's foot before he could say not to because 'it may have a name'.

"I think i will call you" Sunny paused again as she thought of a nice name for Tailow "Angel" she concluded putting Angel away.

"Why did you call Tailow Angel?" I asked tilting my head, for once i did not know why my mirror did something, and I guess we are slowly drifting away, that made me feel sad but happy too.

"I dont know, it just seems fitting" Sunny said smiling at Leo and I "So are you two going to enter in the contest? Or am i flying solo?" Sunny asked walking back to town.

"Well i am entering, all the training Vulpix, Clown Drop and I did, we wouldn't miss it for the world" I said walking next to her.

"I am not" Leo said following me "we are not ready" He added.

"Ok but are you going to do them later?" Sunny asked Leo.

"Yeah maybe" Leo answered as we stopped at a huge building.

The building was a slivery-white colour with big glass windows all over it so huge amounts of sunlight could get in, people could also look inside the building, inside the walls were a nice blue, the floor was a middle coloured green, it was nice but didn't look great.

There were people inside the building and Pokemon, all sorts of people and Pokémon, most of them girls with cute little Pokémon, like Pikachu's and Bunearie's, Nurse Joy was there also with a short man who was almost bald, they were all in the entrance of the building sitting down, that was why the building was reasonably noisy.

"This building is where you put your name down, get your contest card and where they hold the contests" Leo said in awe.

"Really, where is everything?" I asked, I could not see any stage.

"Behind the building there is a huge clearing, in that clearing there is a fault that opens up to show a stage" Leo explained as he opened the door into the building.

Sunny and I looked around in amazement, we had never seen something like this in our lives "This is getting me nervous" Sunny whispered to me as we were arm-in-arm.

"I feel the same" I said as we wormed our way through the crowd, there were so many people that we couldn't see Leo, the only way we knew where he was is because he was holding onto my shirt.

"Stop i have an idea" Leo said letting go, so Sunny and I stopped.

Leo went to his belt and grabbed one of his Pokéballs, i was sure it was Charmeleon's, my suspicions where correct, Leo let Charmeleon out and immediately after his release his tail burst into flames as it always did making the crowd make a bubble around Leo, Sunny and I stared wide eyed at him "I know im smart" Leo said as he walk with us safely to the service desk.

"No you are not, just lucky" Sunny said as i laughed, she was alot more aggressive now, then before we started our journey.

Leo shook his head as he was knocked over by someone pushing him "Leo are you ok?" I asked as Sunny and I helped pick him up.

"Yeah im fine, i think i will get a bruise though, did you see who did it?" He asked looking around.

"No" Sunny i said looking down.

We were going to keep walking when Leo stopped and turned "Where is Charmeleon?" He asked looking frantically for him.

"I dont know" We said again, looking also.

When i saw the crowd moving apart, i saw it an orange tail with fire on it "Over there" I said pointing.

"Ok I will get us registered while you two get Charmeleon, if we dont register now we will miss it, let's go" Sunny said running through the crowd to the service desk.

"Let's go Rayn" Leo said grabbing my arm and pushed though the crowd.

When we found Charmeleon he was yelling at a very familiar Charmander, Charmeleon was very angry with it, his tail flame was twice its usual size.

"Charmeleon what are you doing?" Leo asked as he picked him up, only to have him put his flame very close to Leos arm, making him put him down.

Charmeleon again started going off at the Charmander, until Bella came out of the crowd "Control your Pokémon wimp!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

That was when i got the situation, Charmeleon was yelling at Charmander because he and Bella pushed Leo over, this made me angry.

"How dare you say to us to control Charmeleon! you control your blustered Pokémon Smella!" I screamed back "It's not our fault you are scared of Charmeleon!" I added picking Charmeleon up, who was very happy that someone else was on his side.

"I challenge you to a battle right now!" Bella screamed back at me.

"Fine then, get ready TO LOSE!" I retorted at her as i followed her out of the building, i turned to Leo "Tell Sunny im taking out the trash, and i am borrowing Charmeleon and Sneasel, hope you dont mind" I said running away with Charmeleon still in my arms.

"Why would i mind, they act like you're their trainer anyway" Leo said annoyed.

Bella and I stopped in the middle of the street some distance apart, Starshine and Charmeleon in front of their acting trainers, i was sure she named her Charmander Starshine anyway.

"This is cheating" Bella said to me.

"This is between you, Starshine, Charmeleon and I, but to make it easier for you, you can use all your Pokémon while i will use Charmeleon and one other, is that far enough?" I said, I knew she already had six Pokémon because of her belt, but i also knew Charmeleon, Sneasel and I could take them blindfolded.

"Starshine **Scratch!**"

* * *

_**That's it hope you cont mind me ending it there, i had to or this chapter would have been alot longer, it is already longer then first anticipated so yeah...**_

_**Random Quote of the day: **_You should know, when someone pisses you off, it takes 48 muscles to frown, but only 2 to pull a trigger.

_**The story 'Lovely Bride' Is a story my friend is writing feel free to comment on the paragraph i put in here, it is a Romance story but i am making it a Romance Comedy, because why would a 10 year old be reading a romance book, well that is my logic anyway.**_

_**I feel sorry for Leo his Pokemon always listen to Rayn and Sunny, but their Pokemon hardly ever listen to him... :D**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter bye-bye :)**_

_**P.S I shall bring Honey out more, i love that little guy but he isn't mentioned at all in this chapter... put Honey, if you dont know who Honey is, he is Sunnys' Bulbasaur. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 My first contest!

Chapter 5

"My first contest!"

_**(Rayns' POV)**_

"Charmeleon dodge then **Smokescreen**" I called.

Charmeleon moved very great speed, Starshine was no match for him, Charmeleon ran up and used **Smokescreen** point blank, Starshine tried to dodge but was too slow and got hit in the face, he could no longer see.

"Starshine return, Twilabee go" Bella called throwing a blue ball.

The Pokéball opened and a red beam came out a Pokemon that looked alot like a Marill in the shape of its body, except the markings were different and so were the colours, the Pokemon that just came out had a baby pink body with a red belly, a long green tail, bigger eyes, a button nose and a small mouth.

I held out my Pokédex so it could tell me what this Pokémon was.

Twilabee the round Pokémon and the evolved form of Twila; Twilabee looks so much like Marill that scientists believe there may be a close relation between the two Pokémon species', Twilabee is placid, beautiful and very in tune with nature and its surroundings, this Pokémon cries for every dead Pokémon and plantation it sees.

"It must be a new find" Leo muttered.

I looked at the Pokémon, i had no idea what it is, water, grass, bug; it could be anything.

"Twilabee **Swift**" Bella said pointing; the move did not answer any of my questions.

Twilabee jumped up and using its long thin tail preformed **Swift**, Loads of beautiful, shining stars came shooting down at Charmeleon, but he just hit them away or jumped to avoid the big ones.

"Charmeleon **Flame Thrower**" I said

Charmeleon used **Flame Thrower **on Twilabee; it had little effect, which meant it was a ground or water type, maybe a fire type.

"Twilabee **Water Gun**"

It's a water type "Charmeleon **Fire Spin**" I said

Charmeleon dodged the attack and used **Fire Spin** a huge fire tornado come out of Charmeleon and hit Twilabee head on throwing it back, injuring it a normal amount.

"Rayn i know what this Pokémon it now, it is a water and grass type" Leo said as he put away his Pokédex.

"Great" I muttered sarcastically.

"Twilabee **Mist**"

"Charmeleon **Slash**"

As Twilabee used **Mist** Charmeleon cut through it and used his sharp claws to cut Twilabee, knocking it to the ground.

"Rayn it seems to have low defence, use that against it with Chameleons high attack capabilities" Leo whispered to me, it does seem like he knows Charmeleon far better than i do.

"Charmeleon **Slash** again"

"Twilabee **Protect**"

Charmeleon ran towards Twilabee, he was very fast but not fast enough, just as he was going to make contact with Twilabee the **Protect** went into effect and threw him backwards.

"Charmeleon **Sash**"

"Twilabee **Protect**"

As Charmeleon was going to hit Twilabee, **Protect** was starting to take effect, but it was too weak and Charmeleon made a critical hit, knocking Twilabee out.

"That is why you never use **Protect** twice in a row Bella" Leo said to her as she returned her Pokémon.

It seemed that Bella dislikes Leo with a very strong passion, as it appeared she was going to kill him.

"Breloom **Mach Punch**" Bella said throwing her Pokéball; it seemed she wants this to end soon.

I had no time to look at the Pokémon as i didn't see it, only a green and cream flash and Charmeleon being knocked to the ground; only to get back up again.

"Charmeleon **Flame Thrower **everywhere" I said, just in case.

"Breloom dodge"

Breloom may have been fast but it couldn't dodge Charmeleon's attack as it went everywhere, it even hit some shop windows and such, hitting it with a fire type move really effected it, it was now slower.

"Charmeleon **Flame Thrower** full" I said again.

The Breloom didn't even have time to move a muscle before Charmeleon hit it hard again with **Flame Thrower **

"Kadabra go" Bella said throwing another Pokéball.

"Charmeleon **Flame Thrower"**

"Kadabra **Confusion**"

Charmeleon hit Kadabra before it could get its bearings once it did though it threw Charmeleon high in the air, before he hit the ground and suffered real damage i returned him.

"Sneasel **Shadow Ball**" I said releasing Sneasel.

As soon as Sneasel's feet were on the ground he used **Shadow Ball**, it hit Kadabra in the face; making it cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"Charmander **Flame Thrower"**

"Charmeleon **Flame Thrower"**

I quickly returned Sneasel and let Charmeleon out just in time to counter Charmanders attack, i was having alot of fun this battle was fast pace and exciting but Leos Pokémon were too good for Bella's it would have been tougher if i were using my own.

"Charmander return, Drifloon **Gust**" Bella called throwing another Pokéball.

"Charmeleon Jump then **Flame Thrower"** I said hoping he would do what i asked correctly.

Charmeleon jumped high in the air and rode Drifloon's attack, then firing **Flame Thrower** at it, but Drifloon just floated out of range.

"Drifloon **Constrict"**

Drifloon then came floating back and grabbed Charmeleon around the waist and squeezed him.

"Charmeleon **Flame Thrower** full"

Charmeleon tried his best to get a big flame going; he did but it was not the biggest he had ever done, but it did its job the Drifloon fell to the ground.

"Charmander **Tackle**"

Charmander came bursting out of its Pokéball and hit Charmeleon, hard.

Charmeleon did not like getting hit by Charmander like that, and immediately went berserk; his tail flame went huge and was so hot it was very close to going white hot.

"Charmeleon Return, Sneasel **Shadow Ball"** I said, i thought it would be best not to let Charmeleon fight in the state he was in.

The Shadow Ball hit Charmander and threw him out-of-bounds, so he could no-longer fight.

"Fine you win this time, but on stage you are done for" Bella said as she stormed away.

"I thought she had six, guess i was wrong" I said to Leo as Sneasel walked up to him "And maybe you should take Charmeleon out to release the angry he has in him" I added giving back his Pokéball

Leo gave the Pokéball back "It would be best if we stay away from one another at the moment, and you need to take Vulpix out so she can cool herself down, it is a warm day" Leo said as he smiled

"Why?" I asked

"Charmeleon will be bugged at me because i didn't back him up, or fight with him" Leo said "So it would be safer for me to give him room" He added as Sunny came out with three cards and a ticket in her hand

"Sorry i took so long, but i have been trying to get through that crowd for ages, here is your card Rayn, Leo this is your ticket and card" She said giving Leo and I a card each.

I looked at the card it had my name and age on it, it was nice.

"I am 12 ¾ not 10" Leo said looking at his card.

"Sorry it is just that you act like a two year old" Sunny yelled at his rudeness, she was upset that he didn't just say thanks at her hard work.

"Well next time, do a better job" Leo yelled back at her.

"That's it i am not travelling with you ever again!" She said storming off.

"What about Rayn are you just going to leave her here all by herself?" Leo yelled back.

"Your right" Sunny muttered grabbing my arm and pulling "Let's go, were better than him" And with that she dragged me away.

"Fine then, take this it's your cousin!" Leo yelled, throwing a piece of rubbish at Sunny.

"What did you say!" Sunny screamed running back and decking Leo.

"Oh my god, stop fighting!" I said pulling Sunny of Leo, who was trying to defend himself without hurting Sunny, who at the moment was trying to strangle him, leaving marks around his neck.

"Let me at him!" Sunny said clawing at Leo's shirt as i slowly dragged her away.

"You really have changed haven't you; I used to do what you are doing right now" I said sitting her down, as Leo went back into the building to fix the card.

"You are so right" Sunny said shocked "We are switching places, I dont like it" She added.

"Well i dont mind, it is good you are not so passive any more, but i think Leo would be happier if you tried to not kill him, save it till Bella gets on your nerves" I said smiling.

"Fine" She muttered as she got up when Leo emerged.

"Leo i am sorry" She quietly muttered "it was your fault, you were mean to my cousin and i" She said this part loudly.

"Sorry" Leo said "But the contest is starting soon so we need to go now" He concluded pulling us both into the building, though a door and into what looked like a nice locker room.

In the locker room thing there were tables and lounges with no backs or arms, the floor tiles were orange, the walls were a pearl colour, and people with their Pokémon were sitting quietly on the many lounges or at the tables.

A woman came up to Sunny and I "Ok you two are number 18 and 19 sit here and we'll see you two on stage" The woman gave us a smile and left.

"Ok Leo time to go to your seat" I said pushing him out, Sneasel following.

Sunny and I sat at our seats; i was losing feeling in my arm as Sunny was squeezing it so tight i lost all feeling "Rayn could you please let go of my arm" Sunny said looking at me pleadingly.

I laughed it seems i too was squeezing her arm too "I will if you will" I said slowly letting go of her arm as she let go of mine.

The TV came on and everyone looked at it, including Sunny and I.

"Welcome to Poohna's contest hall, im your announcer Marian, it is wonderful to see you all" The woman dressed in alot of yellow and orange said, the whole audience heard because of the microphone she was using.

The crowd cheering very loudly when she had finished; she then proceeded to introduce the three judges, Mike Miller the author of Pokemon Contest Daily, Dawn a famous coordinator and Auroras very own Nurse Joy.

The crowd cheered again at the site of three judges, knowing that the contest would soon begin.

"Now let's see our first performance" Marian called; moving to the side where the judges were sitting "First up is Alice Carmichael" A girl came out, she had magenta colored hair styled in an edgy girl short hair, but the back of it was up to her shoulders, teal eyes, by looks, and a pale skin tone, she wore a lime green dress, but the left of the dress went to her waist but a pink underside was there instead she threw her Pokéball up high and out came an Aipom.

I tore my eyes off the TV screen and looked at Sunny "Were we meant to dress up?" I asked her.

"I dont know, i think so" She said looking at the other coordinators who were all dressed up in pretty dresses and suits.

"Ok I will go to the shop next door and buy some stuff like those Pokécases and some nicer clothes" I said as i ran out.

The up side was the shop that sold all the things you could ever need was right next door; I walked down the many aisles to the clothes section. I saw a nice light blue dress with darker blue ribbons, black stockings, a darker blue collar that was a semicircle shape, the sleeves were loose at the end, and little blue shoes 'Sunny would really like this' i thought as i took the dress.

I walked down a little and saw some Pokécases; there were all sorts so i bought one of each not really looking at what they did.

I then walked to the end and saw another dress it was a red-pink colour, it was alot like the dress i choose for Sunny except for some small difference, like the colour and the collar, and I liked it so I took it too.

When i was done i started walking to the desk when i saw a bouquet of red and blue roses, our signature flower, i got one of those too with two veils; all up i costed me 300 Pokédollars.

When i was done i ran back to the hall and back to Sunny, then i gave her the dress i choose for her and we ran to the changing rooms, when we come out we were wearing our dresses and shoes all that was needed were the veils and roses.

"Ok come here" I said putting Sunny's veil to the side of her head, it was held there by two of the roses, and she then did the same for me.

"Ok we both fine and i am up next" Sunny said as she ran through the door that all the others did.

Bella was the person that was up before Sunny, she was using Twilabee, i had to admit she was ok but Sunny was better.

Then finally Sunny was called and she came walking out of the door, she was nerves but she did not show it, she walked to the centre of the stage and threw her Pokéball, out came Pikachu.

Pikachu used **Thunderbolt**; at the end of the electricity were little crackling sparks, it was very pretty and it seemed both Sunny and Pikachu were enjoying themselves, i could only hope that Vulpix and i would be as great when it came to our performance.

Their performance reminded me of something, i had not thought of my first performance "Oh no" I sighed, i was too caught up in the later tests to think about the first one, i better do some quick thinking because i am up next, i grabbed Vulpix's Pokéball and walked into the hallway connected to the stage.

The doors closed behind me, there was no going back now, i threw the Pokéball so we could go over some things before our performance came up since we had not practised at all, but when the Pokéball opened and the red beam started shaping the Pokémon within i nearly fainted, i had grabbed the wrong Pokéball, i still had Leos Pokéball and instead of Vulpix standing in front of me it was Charmeleon!

I stared at Charmeleon as he stared at me "Didn't i give you to Leo?" I asked hoping i was hallucinating because of stress.

Charmeleon shook his head, i looked at his tail, he still had not calmed down fully, and maybe I could use that to my advantage "Do you think you could release all your anger when on stage in a controlled way?" it's a little out there but maybe he will understand what im asking.

Charmeleon looked at me confused but then the confusion was replaced by questioning "Oh come on you owe me, please?" I asked lowering myself to near begging.

Charmeleon nodded, as i started breathing again i was called out "Please be good remember what i asked and that you owe my" And with that i returned him and walked out onto the stage, half petrified and relieved to have found out before going on.

As i walked out i immediately looked for Leo and maybe Sunny, it really depended on whether she was out here or not, when i found Leo i looked into his eyes and he seemed to understand that something was wrong, when i released Charmeleon he understand.

"Charmeleon do your best" I called as i threw Leos Pokéball.

Charmeleon landed on his feet and stood up brave and tall, he did not seem to care that he was surrounded but hundreds of people "Flame thrower" I said hoping that he would make himself look nice.

Charmeleon used Flame Thrower, it had to be the biggest he had ever done, that was because it was fuelled partly by rage maybe worry too, but he did not make it special in anyway, just strait up in the sky, the fire was so hot it was slightly blue in colour, It was powerful and nice but Vulpix and Clown Drop would have done alot better, thats what i thought anyway, and then he stopped it and the performance was over.

It then was the judges turn to talk and judge our performance.

"I loved how Charmeleon's performance reflected their natural personality; brave and hot-headed, congratulations" enthused Mike Miller, so far so good.

"I liked the Flame Thrower was simple but it get the point across, it really gave us an insight to your Pokémon's personality" Dawn said smiling at me; I may make it after all.

"I love the strength your Pokémon has, it seems very well raised" Said Nurse Joy, I could see Leo full of pride.

When i was allowed to go i nearly ran, i had to make sure i never mistake Charmeleon for Vulpix again, so i stuck stickers on Charmeleon's Pokéball.

"Rayn are you ok, you covered up the fact you were in trouble very well" Sunny said running up to me, Leo came soon after.

"Take your Pokémon now and keep then both with you at all times Leo" I said; pushing Charmeleon's Pokéball into Leo's chest.

"Why does Charmeleon's Pokéball have stickers on it?" Leo asked cracking a smile at all the girlie little stickers on it.

"So then i know that i will never pick up Charmeleon's Pokéball by mistake again" I said firmly; hitting Leos hand as he tried to peel them off.

"Ok Leo you are going to help my poor sister train for the next round, i will train myself" Sunny said grabbing both her Pokéballs.

"I can train myself you know Sunny" I argued "Im not a baby"

"I am older, and i am not the one who grabbed the wrong Pokéball am i?" Sunny argued back; then left the room.

"Ok you are going to help me, let's go" I said looking following Sunnys example.

When we walked outside i was hit hard by fresh air, it was beautiful; the sweet smell of roses was in the air, i could hear a small river somewhere and i saw loads of cute, little grass Pokemon.

"That is a Budew" Leo said pointing to a cute little green Pokémon "And it soon will be mine" Leo said grabbing one of his Pokéballs.

"Not if i get it first" I said as i already had my eye on it.

"Then this is a completion" Leo said running up to it and getting on his knees "Hello little Budew" He said nicely.

"Hey you're copying Sunny" I said to Leo throwing my Pokéball at him, hard.

"Ow, stop that" Leo said getting up and glaring at me, at this time the Budew was frozen in place, too scared to move "Fine you can have the Budew, but the next Pokémon we both like and want is mine ok?" Leo said walking aside and throwing me my Pokéball.

"Fine, thank you" I said catching the Pokéball "What do i do?" I asked; knowing i sounded really dumb.

"First you battle the Pokémon to weaken it, but i dont think you need to worry about this one; no offence to it but it does not seem very strong" Leo said walking beside me making a throwing action " Just let go" he added walking away and sitting down, letting out Sneasel and Charmeleon.

"Ok" I said; following Leos advice and throwing the ball the way he showed, it hit the Budew and it was sucked inside; then it started rolling and bouncing on the stop, "What's wrong with it" I said turning to Leo with a worried expression.

"Nothing, the Budew is trying to get out that's all, soon it will either get out or stay in" Leo said as he started watching the clouds.

"Know-it-all" I muttered; I slowly walked up to my Pokéball that had just stopped moving about and made a sort of clicking sound "Have i caught it?" I asked picking it up when Leo nodded; I started smiling uncontrollably, i had caught my very first Pokémon, and it was super cute.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked worried; he ran up to me "Rayn you are a creature that needs air, BREATHE!" Leo yelled shaking me roughly.

I suddenly realised i wasn't breathing when Sneasel and Charmeleon started shaking me too, I took a deep breath and got back on my normal breathing cycle "Thanks in all the excitement i forgot" I said embarrassed.

"Who on earth forgets to breathe?" Leo said pulling a face that said he thought i was a strange one "Honestly, i am never letting you catch a Pokémon again, and i am telling your sister" He added.

"Me, Why, No!" I said answering all his hypothetical questions and statements "Come on it was a one off" I added.

"Yeah but then i will have to explain to Sunny why her sister is knocked out on the ground wont i, it is already decided, i am going to tell Sunny if you do it again ok" Leo warned.

"Yeah ok, now can i train Budew now?" I asked getting its Pokéball out and throwing it.

Budew came out and sat down "You are not the most athletic Pokemon around are you?" I asked smiling as it looked at me and shook its head.

I pulled out my Pokédex:

"Budew the Bud Pokémon, over the winter Budew closes its bud and endures the winter. In spring, the bud opens and releases pollen.

**Stun spore, Mega drain**." The robotic voice of my Pokédex said.

I released Clown Drop "Clown Drop **Water Gun** in the sky" I said, maybe i down need Vulpix for the second so i can use her in the third and fourth.

Clown Drop fired **Water Gun **in the air; it was a normal **Water gun** which was what i wanted "Budew **Mega Drain**"

Budew looked at the Water Gun and green sparkles came from it and started taking the Water Gun, it was like an arch between Budew and Clown Drop, both were sparkly "I think we will give Sunny a run for her money" I said returning both of them.

"You never know, she may surprise you" Leo said getting up.

"Please im her twin, she can't keep anything from me" I said walked to where she was last.

When i found her she was talking to some girl, the girl was wearing denim shorts with a pink singlet and black jacket, and she also had a belt around her stomach, she looked like a Nurse Joy.

"Hello" Leo said, walking past me "Im Leo that is Rayn"

"Hi" I said walking up to the girl, she did look familiar.

"Hey you two, this is Shiloh, she was number 12 in the contest" Sunny said, smiling "She came when she saw Honey"

"Oh ok, so what Pokémon do you have, i missed nearly all the ones before mine" I said smiling also.

"Oh yes i remember your performance, with a Pachirisu right?" Leo asked.

The girl smiled weakly "Yes, i used my Pachirisu in the first round"

"Nice, i have always loved electric types" Sunny said "But Bulbasaurs have a special place in my heart" She added.

"Yeah well im more an ice type person, or water and fire, or grass" I said counting with my fingers "Electric's are good too, i dont really like normal types, though there are some-"I was cut short by Leo.

"Yes Rayn we get it, you love all Pokémon on the earth" Leo said annoyed with my carrying on.

"I dont love all Pokémon, just alot of them" I said in my defence.

"Im sorry, these two have completely kicked you out of the conversation, so where are you from?" Sunny asked trying to be polite.

Shiloh looked a little nerves from being thrown into the centre of the conversation "I am from Aurora City" She said timidly looking down again "I came here because my mother is one of the judges for this contest, if she weren't then i would not have come" She added.

"Aurora City?" I asked thinking about it "I have never been there, but i heard it is a very pretty and clean place"

"Actually it is the cleanest place in all of Mono, but in every clean city there is a waste dump nearby, Auroras waste dump is Mongolio Path" Leo added.

"Sometimes i think you do that just to sound smarter Leo" I said, he seems to know everything.

"What do you mean?" Leo said offended.

"Shut up you two, god" Sunny said annoyed with us already, after she finished a bell rang.

"That means they have decided who's going on" Shiloh said running into the building.

We all followed her in, Leo broke off to his seat as Sunny and I took ours, we both waited, I started losing all feeling in my arm again as we waited with our hearts pounding, the TV screen started showing pictures of all the coordinators, once all 20 were up some started going away, at the end 10 had gone, Sunny and I looked at the screen to see if both of us were there, I found Sunny, Shiloh and other some more searching i found Bella and myself.

I sighed out of relief "That was terrible"

"I know what you mean, i thought i was going to die" Sunny murmured to me "And i am also first, now im really scared i dont know what to do"

"Just remember that you two Pokémon have the ability to work together and fight together" I reassured her.

"Yeah your right, i can do this"

"Remember our promise?" I asked her.

"Yep, that you and i will be in the last round fighting each other for the ribbon" Sunny said smiling as she grabbed her Pokéballs and ran off.

I kept my eye out for the other person; her name was Lilyka, when i saw a tanned girl with emerald eyes and brown hair with black streaks in her bangs, she had a plain pink dress with blue beads as a belt, i could not see her shoes as she looked at me and smiled, then she continued walking to her side of the stage.

I watched the screen intently but i broke eye contact because of an annoying face got in my way, it was Bella.

"Bella why are you here exactly" I said, it was not really a question it was more of a statement that sounded like one.

"I want to battle you right now, with your Charmeleon" She demanded "And how did someone like you get a Charmeleon?" she demanded again poking my shoulder.

I put my hand to her fore-head and pushed roughly making her stumble backwards, i got a glimps of the TV it seemed Lilyka had Treeko and Cleffa, they were in alot of trouble as Pikachu and Honey used combined attacks on the both of them.

Bella put her head in my vision again and started with more demands "I want to battle you right now!"

"And i want you to go away but that aint happenin' either" I said, though i used alot of slung.

This made Bella go red with rage, she was so easy to anger these days "Did you hear me, i challenged you to a battle with your Charmeleon right now"

"And i have asked repeatedly for you to go away, either way i can't battle you right now using Charmeleon because Leo has him, you know the guy you pushed over" I said rolling my eyes.

"Then go and get it off of this Leo guy" Bella said like Leo was just next to me not somewhere in a crowd of hundreds of people.

"No" I said and with this i moved to see the TV, i had already missed half of it, Sunny was getting ready to finish up, she was making quick work of Lilyka, it seemed that it was a good performance but because of Bella's head i had missed it "I will ask Vulpix to use **Flame thrower** on you" I warned her "You know i will"

Bella stormed away with a huff as my eyes returned to the screen only to see two other people up there "What? Where's Sunny?" I asked myself, did i really miss her whole performance because of Bella.

"Here i am, did you like my performance, i think we did the best we have ever done" Sunny said smiling with excitement.

"Yeah i loved it" I lied; i didn't even see the damn thing.

I looked at the screen the girl named Alice was using an Aipom and Machamp; she was easily beating the boy she was up against.

I got up and grabbed Budew's and Clown drops Pokéballs, i double checked this time and walked to the hall and waited for my name to be called, i let Clown Drop out "This is it the stage is just out there are you ready? This one is a battle but you must make your Pokémon converge their moves to attack the other Pokémon, so you and Budew must work together ok?" I said making sure she got everything, i then let Budew out and repeated myself to her, she seemed to understand and i recalled her, i then hugged Clown Drop and returned her as i heard my name i walked out onto the stage to look at my opponent.

**Tada! Thats it, hope you will all be back to see if Sunny and her both make it, the next chapter will be in Leo's POV see what mischief he gets up to while sitting quietly in the stands with his Pokémon ****:)**

**I know what i said and i DIDNT DO IT! Honey was mentioned once or twice in this chapter but i never actually made him do anything noticeable ****:( ****I feel mean now...**

**Random Quote of the day: **Why is it when im smiling and stroking my invisible beard that people automatically think that im up to no good? **That's it, love that one ****:)**


End file.
